


Tonight

by Echosrevenge



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fourth of July, Holiday: 4th, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair regrets his decision to celebrate the fourth with Jim and his military buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

Well, this one will be a quick change of pace for me :) Sorry for any typos. They're not mine (Jim and Blair I mean, the typos are mine) or you wouldn't see them all weekend :) This story is around PG-13. I know it bites, but if you're not of legal age you shouldn't read this. FYI, I was not a happy camper when I wrote this so it's not the most cheerful. 

## Tonight

by Justin SigmaChi  


*This was a great idea Sandburg* Blair thought. *Spend the Fourth of July with Jim and some of his military buddies. Just when you thought Jim was easing up. Now he's ignoring you, and his old buddies are making fun of your hair and earrings.* He gave a barely polite grin to that damn Marine who wouldn't leave him alone. 

*I should have never brought him here* Jim thought. *Gunney there is giving a ration of shit. I guess that's what four years as a DI will do to an already hard-core Jarhead.* As Gunney got ready to lay into Blair again Jim gave a slight no shake with his head. He got a dirty look, but none of these guys would cross him. He had built up too much respect over the years. 

As the afternoon progressed into night the men moved from drunk to rip-roaring shitfaced. All but Jim that was. He knew better than to drink with all the noise the celebration was sure to entail. Blair, though, was in worse shape then the others. He had tried to keep up, but he was hopelessly out matched here. When the first round of fireworks went off he thought his head was going to explode. His groan of pain did not go unnoticed. Comments like "Pretty boy had too much to drink" floated by him only to stop when he heard Jim growl, "Leave the kid alone." 

This time the silence did not hold. Too much beer and too many years had come between Jim and his former brothers-at-arms. He was no longer part of their circle and they knew it. Some rather harsh words were exchanged. A decision Jim would never have made a few years ago was ridiculously simple. He would not ignore his friend as the price of continued acceptance. He picked up Blair and walked out. He was a Sentinel now. 

"Come on, Chief," Jim said as he put the truck in gear. "I know your not asleep so you can open your eyes." The silence in the truck was deafening. Blair refused to admit he had heard Jim. *Let the kid rest. He's going to feel sick enough in a little bit.* 

When Jim heard a moan escape from Blair he got ready to pull the truck over in case Blair felt sick. *He is not throwing up in my truck.* Jim pulled the truck over anyway when he realized Blair was crying. "Chief, what wrong? Are you ok?" 

Blair didn't answer. He just huddled in the corner of the truck and looked away from Jim. Without a word Blair opened the door and got out of the truck. He staggered away with one thumb out. 

*What the hell?* "Blair, get back here!" Jim yelled. He ran out of the truck until he caught up to Blair. When he reached out to Blair he felt the trembling. "Chief, what's wrong?" 

Blair spun around. He didn't look drunk. He looked angry. "What's wrong, Jim? What's wrong?" his shout caused Jim to wince. "What's wrong, Jim, is that I don't fit in with your crowd. I'm tired of being some 'kid' you take pity on. You don't have to put up with me out of a sense of duty anymore." He turned away and kept walking. 

"Chief, don't do this. We're partners. We can work this out," Jim heard the hurt in his voice. "I don't know what just happened, but you've got to talk to me. You are my friend not some duty I put up with." Jim walked in front of Blair and grabbed him by both arms. "Chief?" 

"Jim, leave me alone. I'm never going to fit into your world. It's not worth trying anymore," he was not angry any more, just resigned. "If you don't let me go now I'm going to say something that's going leave you hating me." 

"Chief, I'm not letting you go until we talk about this. Just get back in the truck, and we'll talk about this," Jim said turning Blair back toward the truck. 

Blair started talking. His words were cold as ice. "Jim, I'm gay. I'm in love with you, and I'm not living like this anymore. It's your choice, Jim. You can kill me right here, or you can go back to your real friends. Either way this is the last time you talk to me. This is the last day I spend living like this." With this Blair fell silent. His face at peace for the first time since this had begun gnawing at him. 

Jim looked at him in shock for a moment before pulling Blair toward him. The kiss started with a brush of the lips before deepening.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
